


Hidden Urges

by alien_lord



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Abandonment, Adventure, Costumes, Dress Up, Emotions, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Romance, School, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Sweetness, Tense, Tension, Virginity, hidden love, love triange, sexual energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Tohru has feeling suddenly that she's never experienced before after an early morning run in with Kyo, and Kyo feels similarly. However, neither know how to act on their feelings as they progress, leading to sexual frustration. (Will be getting explicit further into the story.)





	1. Early Mornings and Red Cheeks

Chapter One:

Tohru had woken up earlier than usual, after a series of intense dreams kept her from enjoying her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and gathered from the lack of early morning light in the room that it was probably before six in the morning, the sun hadn’t begun to crack the horizon yet. She stood up, rubbing at her eyes, padding across the room in her bare feet. 

She changed quickly, putting on her school uniform, figuring she’d put some breakfast on, get lunches ready, and maybe have some time to study for her test tomorrow. It was dark in the hall as she padded downstairs to the kitchen. Starting on food, she worked away, enjoying the sounds of the faintest birds outside, just starting their morning calls. She decided to make rice balls for lunch, and set about making a pot of rice, pulling out other ingredients from the fridge to add to them. Her hand hovered over the leeks briefly, Kyo hates these, Tohru laughed a little, fondly remembering Yuki stuffing a leek flavoured rice ball in Kyo’s mouth. 

Kyo and Yuki still fought a lot, but sometimes dinner was alright, and generally they weren’t beating up on each other every single day, which a lot of people credited her with. She wasn’t sure though, it was probably just them growing as people! It didn’t necessarily have to do with her. I’m sure Kyo will like any other rice ball I make for him. Tohru pondered to herself, He doesn’t seem that picky, he just doesn’t like leeks. 

Twenty minutes or so went by, and she had almost finished rolling out the rice balls. Suddenly, she remembered she’d been doing laundry last night before she went to bed. Oh! I forgot the laundry! She didn’t want it to get mildewy in the wash, so she rushed to the back room, and sure enough, the washing machine was closed, and she’d left a load of clothes in there. Stupid, stupid. Tohru chided herself, shaking her head. Silly absent minded me. I need to stop forgetting this stuff! What if Kyo needs to wear these clothes to school? Rushing she pulled the clothes out of the washer, and put them in a basket, sliding the door and stepping outside to the line. 

She was speedily hanging clothes when she heard something rustle in the bushes. Tohru froze and listened carefully. The rustle came from the bush again, and she squinted. What could it be? She stepped off of the deck, walking underneath a sheet she’d hung on the line, and lost track of the bush, getting tangled, she waved her arms, losing her sense of balance, and tumbled, head first, into the bush. 

“Ah!” Tohru exclaimed, trying to gage where she was falling but without luck, before she heard someone else go, “Ah!” that sounded an awful lot like Kyo. Oh my gosh, Tohru panicked, What if it’s not Kyo and it’s a robber? Or someone that was coming to break into the house? What if it’s a really bad person? She started flailing her arms a little, but it was hard, especially since she was trapped in the sheet. “Damn it Tohru, stop struggling!” The voice exclaimed, angrily, and indignantly, and she definitely recognized the voice as Kyo. Her face flushed red in embarrassment. 

She had fallen on something, warm, and kind of hard, but she still couldn’t see anything outside of the sheet. Kyo moved her like a sack of potatoes, rolling out from under her with ease, and then straddled her, yanking the sheet off so she could see the outside world again. “What were you doing you clumsy oaf?” He demanded, knees on either side of her legs. 

Tohru stared up at him, still embarrassed by the whole incident. “I was hanging laundry and then uh, I heard something in the bushes, so I came over because I thought maybe it was a little animal or something, or maybe uh, another member of the Zodiac, but then, I thought what if it was a robber, but I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going, and I got tangled up in the sheet, and then I tripped and fell and I fell-“ he waved his hand cutting her off, “Okay, okay. I got it, you don’t need to get all rambling at me.”

Tohru fell silent, and Kyo looked a little upset, I shouldn’t snap at her like that, he chided himself, I can’t stand that expression she makes when I cut her off, she looks so crushed. Kyo ran a hand through his fluffy orange hair, “I was just out here doing some training early,” he clenched his fist, “So I can beat that damn, rat.” Looking down at her once more he added, “I didn’t expect you to be up so early”. 

“I just wanted to make breakfast, and then I remembered the laundry,” Tohru rambled a little before clarifying, “I had some dreams that woke me up so I decided to just get up”. For the first time, Tohru was suddenly aware that Kyo was shirtless, his bare chest gleaming with a light film of sweat, his cargo pants hanging off his muscular but slim hips, and his faint treasure trail visible under his belly button. His strong thighs were still holding her slim legs together, and while he was heavy, he wasn’t crushing her by any means, it was a comfortable, safe, feeling. 

Kyo was staring down at Tohru, his irritation had already past about being interrupted while training, it wasn’t her fault she was such a scaredy cat, and in all fairness he should have come out and said good morning when he heard her go out on the deck to hang the laundry, he should have known something like this would happen. Kyo wasn’t the greatest at observation, but he did happen to notice the faintest of pink rising in Tohru’s cheeks, but he didn’t clue in that the position he was holding her in had something to do with it. However, Kyo suddenly became aware that her skirt had gotten a little bunched up while he’d been wrestling the sheet off of her, and way more thigh than usual was visible. Her skin looked so soft, and Kyo felt something in the pit of his stomach that he hadn’t felt before. 

Tohru flushed suddenly, her mind fluttering briefly to places that it shouldn’t go. I bet you’d get used to him on you like this, Naughty Tohru’s inner voice joked at her, and she flushed even redder. She almost shook her head just at her own thought, but she didn’t, managing to contain herself, barely. I would never, Tohru gasped internally, He’s practically betrothed to Kagura, I couldn’t do that. His chest just looked so smooth, and lean, she just wanted to touch it briefly.  
Kyo noticed that her face was flushing a dark red, and though he himself was embarrassed, his own temperature seemed to be rising, but not in his typical anger filled way. He felt something strongly, but it wasn’t his usual feeling. Gently, he touched one of his big hands to her cheek, and her eyes widened in shock. “Have I embarrassed you this much?” He asked her, just enjoying the feeling of his hand on her warm, smooth, skin. 

She shook her head quickly, “Oh no, I’m not embarrassed,” the flushing in her cheeks told a different story. Kyo grinned at her, a toothy grin, setting one of his hands on her thigh, just an inch or so below where the skirt had flipped up. Grabbing the skirt, he flipped it back down, and stood up. “You’re blushing too much for that lie to work, Tohru-“ he added, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet. I feel so light whenever Kyo does that, Tohru thought to herself, she liked it, honestly. It made her feel safe, but she flushed more at the thought anyway. Kyo grinned a little more, dusting off his knees, “Turn around so I can dust off the back of your uniform-“ he told her, and she did, she didn’t want people to think she’d been lying in the dirt with some boy, even though she had been. But it wasn’t like that! Was it?

Turning around so Kyo could dust off her back, she closed her eyes to enjoy the feelings of his hands running down her back, dusting off her uniform. Wherever his fingers went, she felt little electric shocks, she hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. Kyo dusted quickly, and in less than a minute, she was clean and new again.  
“There you go-“ he told her, spinning her back around to face him. “Good as new”. Kyo still felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, and could feel blood pumping in his ears, but he wasn’t sure how to act on his new found urges. “I’ve uh – got to go finish my training”. He gave her a rushed excuse, before dashing back off into the woods, not to train at all, but to sit, and maybe deal with his thoughts about Tohru that he hadn’t really had before. 

Tohru watched him run off, not that surprised, Kyo was flighty, he dashed off a lot, she knew he’d be back. She dusted off the front of herself, just out of habit, and headed to finish hanging the laundry, and put the one sheet back in the wash. She found herself daydreaming about the strong arms, and slick chest of a certain orange haired cat, and couldn’t wait to see him at school later.


	2. The Stew Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Kyo are both left thinking about the mornings interaction, and an accident at lunch makes things even more intense.

Chapter Two:

Breakfast had gone by quickly, Shirgure starting a fight between Kyo and Yuki that momentarily distracted Tohru from the butterflies in her stomach, and she had to spend all of her energy defusing the fight before Shirgure’s house was trashed again, especially since they’d just gotten it fixed after Kagura’s last visit.  
Now the three were heading off to school, Yuki keeping pace with Tohru while Kyo walked just a little up ahead, his long legs and quick pace making him zoom faster than the others. Tohru couldn’t help but enjoy the view from behind, his long legs, and soft hair, and the morning sun radiated down on him. “Come on slow pokes-“ he yelled back at them, “I’m going to grow roots in the ground by the time we make it to school!”

Yuki rolled his eyes, running a hand through his silver hair, “Shut up, we are keeping pace with Ms. Honda, but of course you’re too insensitive to notice people other than yourself”. Yuki glanced over to smile at Tohru and she smiled back, but secretly she wondered if she was slow, she tried to hurry up, and nearly tripped. Kyo’d glanced back when Yuki spoke to him, and noticed Tohru nearly lose her footing from trying to rush. He slowed his pace, and started walking beside her. “Hey, don’t rush-“ he told her, running a hand over the back of his neck, embarrassed he’d almost left her behind. 

“I wasn’t rushing-“ Tohru fibbed a little, but both Yuki and Kyo knew that she wasn’t telling the truth. They ignored her little fib, and both boys went to grab her hand at the same time. Kyo saw Yuki go for Tohru’s hand though, and pulled his back. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he stepped off the left a little, leaving Yuki to tug Tohru towards the school.

Tohru didn’t mind Yuki holding her hand, it was what friends did, and she’d missed Kyo jerk his own hand back, but she wished he’d held her hand. Yuki didn’t give her butterflies like Kyo did, and she wanted the same sensation from the morning again. 

Damn it. He complained internally. You should have just gone for her hand before that damn rat did, now he’s got her hand and thinks he’s got some sort of control or something, acting like he can just grab her hand whenever he damn well pleases. Kyo’s face had pinched into a scowl, and he was starting to rethink everything he’d done. I should have gone for her hand first, and I shouldn’t have pulled back when Yuki grabbed her other one, now she thinks I’m disgusted she held his damn hand or something. 

Kyo was still deep in thought when they arrived at the school, and they rushed to class, the first half of the day going past in the blink of an eye. By lunch time, they were all sitting together, Kyo sitting sideways at the table, munching on his packed lunch, Yuki sitting properly, always so polite at the table. Arisa was bragging to Tohru about her ability to play cards, and was flipping a deck around. Tohru smiled at her, playing cards was their usual lunch time activity, they usually played, and generally everyone got along. 

Kyo had been daydreaming most of the day about what had happened in the morning, involving Tohru. He thought about her soft thighs, and her short skirt, and his mind kept sliding to indecent places. He shook it off. She didn’t think of him that way, it was filthy. She was just his friend, he needed to stop it.  
Tohru had just heated up her warm lunch, stew from the night before, and she looked around for a spare seat at the table. She herself had spent most of the day daydreaming, thinking about the morning. While she’d liked Kyo before, she’d never thought of him, romantically. He’d been more of a platonic figure. Suddenly however, she’d been awakened to the possibility that he was very attractive, and it made her stomach clench at the thought. However, she knew that he didn’t think of her the same way, she was an “average girl” as Hatori had once said, and Kagura was prettier than she was. 

As Tohru approached the table, the only available seat was beside Kyo, but that wasn’t an issue. She moved to sit down, and just as she was setting the bowl on the edge of the table, she bumped it, flipping it right off into Kyo’s lap.  
“Damn it!” He yelled, jumping to his feet, his chair skittering back, stew staining the front of his cargo pants. 

“Oh my gosh!” Tohru exclaimed, grabbing at napkins that were nearby, looking back and forth frantically. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just, I tipped it by accident and it fell and I’m so sorry-“ she leaned over, trying to wipe stew off of the front of Kyo’s shirt, her hand sliding down to try and dap at the front of his pants. 

Kyo felt a sudden surge of heat in his stomach as her hand brushed over the front of his tan cargo pants, trying to sponge up stew, he suddenly felt a throbbing in his dick, his cheeks flushing red. His stomach tightened, and he was suddenly aware of everyone’s eyes on him, as her hand brushed past his zipper, and he felt his dick give the littlest twitch. 

His hand snapped out and caught her by the wrist. “Why don’t you just watch where you’re going so that you don’t keep making dumb mistakes like this?” He shouted, “You wouldn’t have to clean up so many messes if you used your head once in a while, and didn’t bobble around like an airhead.” As soon as he words left Kyo’s mouth he regretted it, but it was too late. His teeth clenched, and he began to grind his teeth. Why’d he always have to run his mouth like this? She’d just been trying to help him. 

He saw tears start to well up in Tohru’s eyes, something he couldn’t deal with. He knocked the napkin out of her hand, and turned, sprinting out of the cafeteria, not sure where he was heading, but it was away. 

Tohru was left standing at the table, everyone watching her, stew soaked napkin in hand, staring off towards where Kyo had run. She blinked back tears even though his words had hurt, and she was surprised at how harsh he’d been. It had just been an accident, she’d tried to clean it up, she wasn’t sure what she’d done wrong. Tohru turned around and fake smiled at everyone. “He’s just having a bad day-“ she laughed, and everyone was quick to move on, except Tohru couldn’t shake the sick feeling in her stomach, for the rest of the school day.


	3. Budding Desire, and Forest Filled Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo is furious for how he treated Tohru, and Tohru wonders if she did something wrong, thinking Kyo doesn't like her. Kyo on the other hand thinks that Tohru is infatuated with Yuki, and that he doesn't have a chance. Tohru spends her night heart broken, while Kyo takes out his rage, and frustrations, in the woods before returning home. (Warning for some mild sexual mention of masturbation).

Chapter 3:

When Tohru got home from school with Yuki, she noticed immediately, that Kyo wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He didn’t appear to be on the roof when they got there, but it was hard to tell, he might be around back. She squinted around, looking for him, but didn’t see him anywhere. Her heart sank, and her stomach tightened. 

She started on supper right away though, and was a little absent from talks during supper. Yuki kept the conversation going however, “Ms. Honda and I are working on a display for the culture fair next week at school-“ he told Shigure, who was eating dinner and puffing on a cigarette.   
“Oh?” Shigure asked, tapping ash into the ash tray. “A culture fair? Now I know a little something about culture-“ he grinned, his wide pearly grin filling up his face, “I feel like maybe I should come to this culture fair and look around, see what you guys have on display!” He leaned forward, before running a hand through his dark hair. 

“Please, Shigure”. Yuki sighed, turning up his delicate nose at the older man. “We all know you just want to ogle at the high school girls, please don’t be crude”. It was no secret that Shigure had a strange obsession with “high school girls”. Shigure gasped, placing his hand on his heart, “That’s an unfair criticism-“ he gasped again, “I would never dream to look upon such lavish little flowers, especially before they’ve fully bloomed-“ Yuki cut him off with a wave of his hand, “I think we should clear the table for Ms. Honda-“ and Shigure thankfully agreed, leaving Tohru alone with her thoughts. 

Night fell, and Tohru headed up to bed after doing the dishes, giving Yuki and Shigure the excuse that she was just extra tired from school, and had to work tomorrow after school, so she needed a little extra rest. They agreed that seemed reasonable, and she headed off to bed. 

She’d been laying in bed, playing the scene in the cafeteria over and over. She still didn’t know why Kyo’d been so upset. Maybe he didn’t like her, and just having others see her touch him, even to clean up the mess she’d made was unacceptable? She couldn’t think of another explanation. Her stomach was still in a knot, and the butterflies were still fluttering. Tohru didn’t know what to do to make him like her. 

Her mind slipped to thinking about his big hands, and how they’d felt on her thigh. He was so warm, and so strong. She’d felt so safe. She loved the feeling. She wanted him to touch her again, the feeling of his hands nearly burned her skin, but in a good way. Tohru needed it again. Soon however, she dozed off, hoping to dream of Kyo, pleasantly. 

Kyo had been in the woods for most of the afternoon, alone, punching a tree for most of the time. He hadn’t been so mad at himself in a long time. He couldn’t believe he’d treated Tohru that way, especially causing such a scene in front of everyone. He’d just freaked out. He didn’t know what to do. He’d felt a surge of arousal, and he was embarrassed, and he didn’t want her to know, and instead of being grown up about it, or pretending everything was fine, he acted like a child, and embarrassed himself. 

She probably thought he hated her now. He hit the tree again, letting the pain shoot through his hand. He knew how to hit things without causing himself a lot of damage, but right now he needed to feel the hit. He wanted to feel bad. 

Kyo hit the tree one more time, feeling the skin on his knuckles crack, before he slumped to the ground at its base, looking over his cut knuckles, blood on the back of his left hand. Tohru didn’t know how special she was to him because he treated her terribly. He closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples. 

He sat against the tree, deep breathing, and just trying to be calm, probably for the better part of an hour, just trying to meditate and be calm.   
After about an hour, he took some more breaths, thinking back to the cafeteria, and the hurtful words he’d said to her. Shaking his head again, he tried to think of something more pleasant. Like how Tohru smelled, and how nice her hair looked when it bounced behind her. How soft her lips looked, and how he wished he could trail his thumb over them-. He shook his head again, clearing his daydream. It didn’t do any good to think this way. Tohru liked that damn Yuki, and he couldn’t compare to him anyway. 

He was just getting his hopes up. Angrily, he clenched the fabric on the thigh of his cargo pants, looking down to see the slight bulge at the front of his pants. This is what she did to him, even thinking about her, and what he liked about her, aroused him considerably. Looking around, he unzipped the front of his pants, pulling himself into his hand. With a few smooth strokes he was fully aroused. 

He thought about this morning, and how he could have just slid his hand up Tohru’s skirt, touching her smooth skin, maybe sliding a finger inside of her- his speed quickened. If he’d been really brave, he could have flipped her over, pulled her panties down, and taken her from behind. Pulling her hair, wrapping his hand around her thin throat, pulling her back to take his strokes. 

With a little gasp, Kyo came, and he wiped his hand on the dry grass beside him, and then his pants, before doing himself back up again. He wasn’t ready to head back home yet, and he was feeling dirty after that day dream. He’d never be able to do that to Tohru, because she didn’t want him. He sighed, he could always dream. 

It was much later that night when Kyo finally came home, he’d walked, and sat, and meditated, and tried to think of an apology for Tohru. His stomach had been rumbling for hours, but he’d just been ignoring it. When he got to the house he was suddenly reminded about how late it was. It had to be almost midnight. He snuck in the house, and instead of going to his room, felt a strange urge to go to Tohru’s.   
The urge persisted strongly, and finally he caved. He’d just peak in or something and make sure that she wasn’t crying herself to sleep or something equally awful. 

Sneaking to her door, he creaked it open, sticking his head in quietly. She was sound asleep, angelically sleeping, her hair tumbling off her pillow, hair partially covering her face and eyes. What he’d give to run his hand through her hair, and gently push it off her face. 

He sighed a little, a bit louder than he meant too, and spooked himself, closed the door and headed to his room. That would be all he needed, for her to think he was a stalker as well as an asshole. 

Unbeknownst to him, Tohru had woken up when the door knob turned, and she saw him poke his head in, and then sigh, but she thought it was all just a sweet dream about her orange haired prince, and she didn’t think about it again.


	4. Five O'clock in the Morning, Conversation Got Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the way Kyo treated Tohru, he's awake all night wanting to apologize. He finally decides it can't wait any longer, and he has to go tell her, at five AM.

Chapter Four: 

Kyo didn’t sleep that night, he laid awake, millions of thoughts running through his head, everything about Tohru. When he met her, how beautiful she was, how kind she was to him, and especially the events of the day before. 

At around five in the morning, he chose to get up, and he headed to Tohru’s room. Standing outside the door he swayed back and forth, half of him wanted to leave, but half wanted to stay. It’s too early, he chided himself, she is not even up yet.   
In the end though, the self that wanted to see her won, and he pushed the door open, creeping inside. Not wanting to wake up Shigure and Yuki and have to explain what the hell he was doing.

Sneaking into her room, he approached her bed, standing next to it for a moment, just watching her sleep. He didn’t feel like a creep, she was beautiful. He looked at her delicate features, and her smooth skin, and he wanted to touch her face, but he didn’t. That would be weird.   
“Hey, Tohru”, he whispered, trying to wake her quietly. He still couldn’t believe he was in here trying to wake her up this early so that he could apologize. He had to. 

Tohru heard his voice, and blinked her eyes open slowly. “Oh, Kyo!” She exclaimed, looking around wildly. “Did I sleep through my alarm?” She hadn’t heard it go off but maybe she’d slept through it. She didn’t want to be late, and not make the boys their breakfast. “Oh, you look so tired! Did you get home late?” She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and the fact that he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, being the stew stained cargo pants. They also had mud stains on the legs, presumably from the forest.

“Nah, you didn’t sleep through your alarm-“ he told her, running a hand through his fluffy orange hair. “Just let me explain.” Tohru was sitting up straight, and she quieted, waiting for Kyo to explain what was going on. 

“Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I guess, about the way I treated you yesterday-“ he told her, gritting his teeth a little, apologizing was hard, “I didn’t mean all those things I said, and you’re not an airhead, I’m sorry. I got carried away, and I’m so used to trash talking that damn rat, I wasn’t thinking about what I said-“. He tugged on the suspenders hanging at his waist. “So anyway- I just wanted to apologize, I know how sensitive-“ he said the word through strained teeth, “You can be, and I didn’t want you thinking I hated your or something”. Kyo shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her, sitting on the bed. 

Tohru stared up at him, she was still half asleep, and honestly shocked that Kyo had come to apologize at all. He never apologized, and if he made an attempt, it was a half apology, half blaming you. 

“Thank you for apologizing Kyo-“ Tohru told him, she thought it was very sweet. “I was worried that you hated me-“. Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes, “See, I couldn’t let you think that I hated you,” internally though, he cringed, that’s exactly what he’d been worried about. 

Tohru moved a little, her white lacey nightgown puckering around her chest, Kyo felt his eyes drawn down, and had to force them back up. “So, do you forgive me?” He asked her, looking down at the floor, hoping she did.

Her face cracked into a huge smile, “Of course I do!” She exclaimed, standing up to face him, the height difference causing her to look up into his face anyway, “Thank you for apologizing, it was so sweet”.   
\  
He grinned, his boyish face lighting up at her words. Without saying anything else, he leaned forward, wrapped a hand behind her neck, careful not to touch their bodies together, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. 

Tohru’s eyes spread wide open as she stared at him, and he ran his fingers through the back of her hair. As soon as he pulled back they stared at each other, Kyo looked at her, then down at the floor and then back at her. “I’ve uh- got to go”. He told her, before dashing to the door, pulling it open, shutting it quietly, and then scampering down the hall. 

Tohru was left standing, stunned in the middle of the bedroom. Kyo had just kissed her! Her cheeks flushed bright red, and her lips were tingling. She wished she’d kissed him back. It had just happened so fast she didn’t know what to do. She raised a finger and touched her bottom lip. To her touch it didn’t feel hotter than before, but she could still feel a burning sensation from where Kyo pressed his mouth against hers. She sat back on the bed, and covered her mouth, and her huge smile. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She wanted to shriek.


	5. Butterflies and Burning Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru gets up and starts to prepare for the day after being awoken so early by Kyo. Her stomach is alive with butterflies, and she can't wait for what happened to happen again. Kyo is worried that he's mistreating her, and thinks he might be better off living in the mountains. He goes to apologize. Again. (Fluffy chapter.)

Chapter 5:

Tohru was up early, and her mind was running like crazy about her kiss with Kyo. She couldn’t believe it. Whenever she thought about it, her cheeks turned bright red, and she had to stop herself from letting out a shriek. It was too much to believe. 

She didn’t see him for most of the morning, getting washed up, and dressed, and starting breakfast, before she even saw his orange mop of hair zip past the doorway. He’d gone into the dining room and was already arguing with Yuki when she brought in breakfast. 

“What do you mean you stupid rat?” Kyo was in the middle of shouting, “You know what? Let’s go! Right here and now-“ his face was beet red, and he was shouting across the table at Yuki, who looked like he couldn’t be bothered with Kyo’s drama. “You need to learn to control yourself. It’s too early to listen to you, and the tone of voice you use, is so –“ he paused briefly before finishing, “Irritating. If I was you and I had to listen to all of that annoying shouting you do, I’d be mad all the time as well”. 

Kyo blustered, irritated that Yuki wasn’t taking the bait for an argument, “I’m mad enough just listening to you!” He shouted, but he was running out of things to try and argue about, Yuki seemed bored, and distracted. 

“Uhm, here’s breakfast”. Tohru told them sweetly, laying the food down on the table, “Would anyone like a tea? I’ve got the kettle on”. She smiled at them both, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from flying all over the place when she looked at Kyo. He in turn, avoided her gaze, and said nothing. 

Yuki glanced up at Kyo, now sitting on his cushion, arms crossed firmly across his chest, scowling at nothing in particular. “I would love a tea, Miss Honda-“, Yuki told her, before glaring across the table at Kyo, still silent. He caught the look Yuki shot him, and added, “Uh, ya. Me too.” Before adding, “Thanks”, As an afterthought. 

Tohru headed back to the kitchen, wringing her hands a little in worry. She wasn’t sure why Kyo was acting so cranky. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep? He had come into her room at five o’clock in the morning. Maybe he regretted kissing her? She swallowed, hard. She hopped it wasn’t the latter option. She didn’t regret the kiss. The butterflies in her stomach flitted. In fact, she hoped they’d be able to kiss again. 

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she set to making the tea, pulling mugs out of the cupboard, and setting them on the counter, waiting for the kettle to start whistling. Leaning against the counter, one slim hip tipped at an angle, she waited patiently for the sound. 

In the other room, Kyo and Yuki sat in silence. Yuki didn’t think that Kyo was being particularly strange, he was moody quite often, and little things set him off. It didn’t seem that out of the ordinary. Yuki was also preoccupied with worries of his own surrounding Akito, who wanted him to visit soon. “Soon” was left ambiguous, but the stress of the upcoming event had left Yuki short tempered, and not in the mood to argue, or deal with, Kyo. 

Kyo on the other hand, was already regretting his entire existence, as he’d been doing every day since his encounter with Tohru under the laundry line. He just couldn’t stop himself from snapping at her, especially when he was thinking about her, and how beautiful and wonderful she was.   
He was an idiot. He was the stupid cat. He couldn’t control himself, Yuki was right. He didn’t know why he even tried. He was obviously doing more damage by trying to interact with her. Maybe he was better off living in the mountains. Kyo heaved a sigh. He was just not meant to interact with other people. 

Standing up suddenly, he gave Yuki a lame excuse. “I’m uh, just going to make sure she’s making the right kind of tea”. Yuki wasn’t really listening, deep in thought, his pale brow furrowed, and he simply nodded, reliving memories in his head that distracted him from everything else.   
Kyo headed into the kitchen, turning the corner out of the dining room, and approaching Tohru from behind. He paused, his bare feet making little sound on the floor of the room, and just enjoyed looking at her. She was slim, and delicate, her long hair fluttering down her back, pressed against her slight shoulder blades. Her uniform was perfectly cleaned, of course, but one of her socks was beginning to slide down over her smooth skin, and just looking at it made Kyo think back to his daydream in the woods, of bending her over and – he shook his head to clear the thoughts. 

Taking another two quick steps forward, he pressed one hand against her shoulder gently, and she jumped. “Oh, Kyo!” She exclaimed, turning around to see her favourite member of the zodiac standing behind her. “I’m sorry the tea is taking so long, the kettle hasn’t boiled yet-“ she gestured at the kettle that was still heating up on the stove top. 

He shook his head, “I didn’t care about the tea, I just wanted to talk to you.” He leaned his hip against the counter and looked at her, “I’m sorry I’m such a dick sometimes okay?” Kyo sighed, biting his lower lip. Tohru wished he’d bite her lip. 

Tohru smiled shyly at him, “I don’t think that of you Kyo-“ she blushed a little, “I think you’re really nice. I think you were just over tired”. Shrugging his shoulders, Kyo argued a little, “That may be, but I don’t think it’s a reason to treat you the way I did.” Adding, “So anyway, I’m sorry for ignoring you this morning”. He crossed his arms over his t-shirt, “I’m also sorry for waking you up so early-“

Now the blush on Tohru’s cheeks was visible enough that Kyo could even notice. He thought it was cute.   
“It’s okay-“ she told him, raising one hand up to her mouth slightly, remembering their kiss. 

He watched her raise her hand, and he was suddenly reminded about how delicious her mouth tasted when he’d pressed his to it.   
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to uh- kiss you again-“ Kyo half told her, half asked her, worried that he was misreading the signs of her affection. He didn’t want to force her to kiss him or anything. 

Her face blushed a deep red, all the way into her neck, but she nodded, and Kyo closed the gap between them quickly, pushing her up against the counter as their lips connected. He kissed her passionately, his lips pressing against hers forcefully. Tohru closed her eyes, and melted against him, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to sit on the counter so she didn’t have to crank her neck back to kiss him. 

She sat on the counter, legs dangling against the counter, just as Kyo put a hand on her knees to push them apart. Just as Tohru relaxed her legs to allow him to push them open, the kettle started to whistle. Her eyes snapped open, and he pulled back from the kiss, allowing her to hop off the counter to pull the kettle off the element.

“Uhm-“ she mumbled, half grinning, half embarrassed still. “I’ve uh, got to make these teas-“. 

Kyo winked at her a little, “That’s okay, I’ve got to grab my school stuff.” He turned, waved, and headed out of the kitchen. Leaving Tohru to her tea, the butterflies in her stomach, and her burning lips. She wished the kettle had waited to go off, she’d been so excited when his strong hands shoved her knees apart.


	6. A Pale Snake Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kyo fight on the way home from school, but Yuki realizes he didn't finish his student council paperwork, and heads back. Kyo thinks he's going to have some alone time with Tohru, who's stressing about tests, but when they get home, Ayame's come for a visit. Apologizing for a silly action, Ayame tries to make it up to them both.

Chapter 6:

School was uneventful, there was a series of study periods to prepare them for upcoming tests, and Tohru was studying her heart out. She’d made a promise to her mom to always try her best in school, and not fail tests. She’d been so busy with work and saving up and working was putting a lot of pressure on her. 

Tohru sighed, and internally chided herself for slacking. I’ve got to do better, she pumped herself up, Mom would want me to really try.  
After school, Yuki and Kyo walked her home, bickering the whole way home. Uncharacteristically however, Yuki stopped suddenly, a faraway look in his eyes, “Oh,-“ he groaned, and brought a hand up to his face, “I forgot to finish my paperwork for student council-“ he heaved a great sigh. His light eyes flashing with anger at his own failure. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. 

Kyo cut him off, “And what, you expect us to go back with you to finish your dumb papers? Uh, I don’t think so rat boy-“ he grabbed Tohru by the arm, gently, but he showed he was in command, his grip firm, and wrapped around her whole are, “We’re going home. Tohru doesn’t work tonight, and she’s not spending her evening wandering back and forth from school and home because you’re not organized-“. 

“Oh, no-“ Tohru stuttered a little, “It’s okay, I didn’t mind-“ Her body language was awkward, she didn’t want to cause a greater issue between the two boys, but she also didn’t want to head back to the school and wait for Yuki to be done. 

Yuki bristled, leaning in to be nose to nose with Kyo. “I didn’t ask that Miss Honda accompany me to the school, because I know better than to be a burden on people”. His light eyes flashed as he pulled back his lip into a sneer. He was feeling particularly spiteful, and he felt that the burden comment would be extra hurtful to Kyo. 

“Oh ya?” Kyo shouted, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Well, I think you’re a burden on everyone, you damn rat!” His chest puffed out as he breathed rapidly, constricting with anger. “What good have you ever done anybody? Hiding out at Shigure’s – you’re just as much of a leech as me!” He shouted, his nostrils flared, and Tohru placed a hand on his arm, gently, her hand connecting with his bare flesh. 

His eyes widened, and his angry demeanor cracked a little. Yuki saw the change, and he saw Tohru’s hand on Kyo’s arm. “That damn cat-“ he thought to himself angrily, “Tohru deserves better than that”. However, he was good at containing his emotions, and he turned to walk away. “I’ll be home as soon as I can Miss Honda, I’m sorry for the hold up.” 

Tohru shook her head rapidly, “No need to be sorry!” She called after his retreating figure, “I’m excited to see you at home! Be safe!” She waved at him but he couldn’t see. 

Kyo rolled his eyes at her, “Do you have to be so, so-“ he stuttered, “So sweet all the time?” He sighed, grabbing her hand, “Come on, let’s go home” . He was still boiling under the surface, but Tohru had a good way of quenching his temper. His rage petered out, and by the time he got home, he was feeling pretty cheerful again. 

Tohru let him pull her home, enjoying the feeling of soft, warm, skin on her hand, and his touch felt like it burned marks into the skin. There was something about his touch that was so warm and enjoyable, she never wanted it to end. 

The walk was over too soon, and Kyo slid open the door at the front of the house, shouting, “We’re home!” Knowing Shigure would probably pop out in a second to say hello. However, instead of Shigure, and the normal scent of cigarette smoke that followed him wherever he went, the less familiar, but still recognizable voice of Ayame came from around the corner 

“Oh hello, little ones!” Ayama’s high pitched, and very loud voice, boomed from around the corner. “I was on my way back from the store, I’d gone out to find some ribbon to adorn my hair, I’d come all this way to see darling little Yuki, and as I was crossing the street I saw a child eating a candy, and I thought, why not bring the children candy!” He always spoke in a rush, his stories neverending, “So I went to the shop, and the shop keeper was a darling, and I bought candy, and I brought it here, but when I arrived, naughty Shigure, the bad man that he is, he demanded we sample it, just to make sure that the candy was suitable, and before we even knew what was happening, we’d gobbled it all up-“ he rubbed his belly, “And now I feel ever so ill, and I’m just hoping that Tohru cooks up something light, because my belly is stuffed”. He flipped his long, silver locks over one shoulder, and beamed at them both. 

Tohru was a little stunned after the monologue, but Kyo was never one to hold his tongue. “So why didn’t you just say you brought candy for you and that pig Shigure, and you ate it all? Why the damn run around?” 

Shigure peeked his head out around the corner of the room, “Now Kyo, I understand you’re mad about the candy, but do you think it’s necessary to call me a pig?” He had a cigarette clenched between one finger, and a mock sad expression that wouldn’t have fooled a child.  
“Now, where is darling Yuki?” Ayame asked, twirling around, hair shimmering, and face glowing with excitement. 

“Oh, uh-“ Tohru paused for a second, “He had to stay back at the school to finish paperwork for student council, he’ll be a little while.” She hoped Ayame wasn’t too upset, after all, he’d come all this way to see Yuki, and he wasn’t even there.

Ayame’s face fell, but he didn’t stay sad for long, and immediately perked up, “Well, that’s quite alright! I am excited to hear that Yuki is finally casting aside the life of a hermit, and is instead coming to join the charismatic extroverts!” He twirled once more, an everyone in the room stared at him. 

“Now, as penance for eating all the delicious candy I brought you all, how about I take you out to dinner, and then to my shop? I’ve never gotten time to spend alone with the princess,-“ he held a hand out to Tohru, “And you-“ he gestured to Kyo, “Yuki’s rival, it would be ever so interesting if you decided to join us.”

Kyo was shocked at the invitation. Typically members of the Sohma family avoided inviting him to anything, or they didn’t let their bias towards the cat stand in the way of their demeaning remarks, before they told him that he wasn’t invited. He was stunned, and stood quietly for a second, long enough for Tohru to give him a slight nudge, and a smile, encouraging him. 

“Uh, sure-“ Kyo finally agreed, “I guess that would be fun”. He didn’t really know what to expect. He didn’t know what Yuki’s brother even sold in his shop, but he was partial to free food, and spending time with Tohru. Especially while the rat was out of the picture. He grinned a little bit at the thought.

“Oh, but you’d leave me here to starve?” Shigure whined, still puffing on his cigarette in the doorway. “Oh, Aya, it’s so not fair-“ Ayame cut him off with a wave of his hand, “My dear friend, if you come to the shop, you’ll ruin the surprise, order take out, and dream of me-“ he winked, leaning forward to grab Tohru and Kyo’s hand, “We’re leaving now, have fun!” And with that, Aya pulled them both out the door, down the road, and into town, in a whirl of excitement, babbling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of fluffy filler chapter, wanted to try out writing other members of the Sohma family. I love writing Ayame. I kind of want to write a separate Aya fic, but I'm worried it would turn out too sad. Anyway, more smutty chapters to come! Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Ayame's Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame takes Kyo and Tohru to his shop, and out to lunch.

Ayame rambled the whole way to the shop, swinging his silver hair over one shoulder, never ending trails of stories falling out of his mouth. He was a pillar of conversation, he was unshakable. 

“And then I said to myself - well Aya, if that’s really what you must do, you must do it! You can’t stop! Always go-“

Kyo tuned him out. He was great at ignoring people in the right circumstances, especially family. He didn’t mind Ayame so much, he was ditsy but he didn’t seem like he meant harm. Kyo wished he had a brother, Yuki was so lucky and he didn’t even know it. The damn rat got everything. 

Kyo thought back to his kiss with Tohru on the counter, and his stomach swirled with butterflies. Her skin was so soft, and her thighs were like ivory, he just wanted to slide his fingers under her skirt-

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was confused. Tohru had been into the kiss in the kitchen, it was obvious. Did she like him? Was she trying to make Yuki jealous? His cheeks flushed with anger at the thought. Could she be trying to trick him? His hands clamped into fists while his mind raced. 

Tohru was walking as fast as she could behind Ayame, him and Kyo were both so quick and their legs were so long, she felt like she was sprinting. She was just trying not to trip. Her mind was racing, thinking about earlier. Did Kyo really like her? She liked him, liked him enough to probably even admit that she loved him. With his sweet face, and fluffy hair, she thought back to the glimpse of his chest and treasure trail and a blush rose in her cheeks. He was statuesque, and it was wonderful. 

They finally arrived at Ayame’s shop after what seemed like an incredible amount of stories from the silver haired snake. “And here we are-“ he gestured to the door and they headed inside. “Oh, Mine!” Ayame called into the back of the store, and an attractive young woman stuck her head out the back. 

“Children, this is Mine Kuramae!” Ayame told them, “She’s my associate-“. 

Kyo was looking around the store, his face set in a scowl. “What is the place?” He asked, “Some kinda dirty perv shop?” The store was hung with racks and racks of dresses, but most of them, he noticed, were missing important parts of material. He glanced over a rack and saw a maid costume, but costume was a loose interpretation of the word. The skirt was so tiny that nothing would be covered, and the front was just a padded push up bra. For a second his thoughts wandered to buying the outfit for Tohru. He imagined resting and seeing her scrubbing a table in the kitchen, ruffled skirt covering just a tiny amount of butt cheek – she’d bend and then-

Ayame broke into his daydream. “Are there any costumes that you’d like to see darling Tohru in, Kyo?” His face firmly held in a little smirk. “Do tell-“

Kyo’s face flushed beet red, and he shook his head repeatedly. “Uh, no, I don’t know why you’re asking me that-“ His heart palpitated in his chest, and he quickly looked away.   
Ayame didn’t say anything, but he shot a knowing look towards Mine who was watching Tohru glance around the dresses with wonder in her eyes.   
“I like this one-“ Tohru volunteered, gently touching the lace on a frilly dress. 

“Ooh!” Mine shrieked when she saw Tohru, “What a little princess! Come with me!” She grabbed Tohru’s hand and pulled her through the door into the back. 

Kyo and Ayame were left standing in the room together, in awkward silence. Ayame started rambling again, pointing out different costumes and explaining things about them. Kyo didn’t care. He wasn’t into fashion, and he was mostly just imagining Tohru in different costumes. 

Suddenly, Mine came back out of the back. “Are you ready?” She asked, dancing in spot, waiting to show Tohru. 

Kyo turned, excited to see her, but not wanting to show it. His green eyes flashed with excitement, as he waited for her reveal.   
“Here she is-“ Mine reached behind the curtain and pulled Tohru out. 

She looked like a vision. The dress was pink, and though it was sexy, it somehow managed to be cute as well, and a big pink bow sat on top of her head. The dress was low in the front, and Kyo noticed for the first time that she had cute perky, breasts, and the dress framed her cleavage. 

“Oooh!” Ayame shrieked, dashing over to her. “Aren’t you adorable!” He tugged on a piece of her hair. 

“Doesn’t she look like a dream?” Ayame turned to Kyo, a little smirk dancing on his lips. 

“Oh, uh-“ Kyo didn’t want to seem to into the outfit, and instead of just complimenting her, he said, “She looks okay I guess-“. He immediately regretted it. Why did he just say that? What was the matter with him? Why was he such an asshole? He couldn’t help himself. 

Ayame tutted at him, and smoothed a piece of lace on her dress. “You look beautiful darling, don’t listen to the grumpy alley cat-“ He brushed his finger down the side of her neck, pretending to straighten the collar, and Kyo felt himself consumed by rage, watching him touch her like that. He wanted to kick Ayame’s ass for it, but Tohru didn’t seem upset, so he decided to let it go. That was just what he needed, for her to think he was a jealous dick on top of already being an asshole. 

Kyo bit his lip and didn’t reply, but he could feel his rage bubbling under the surface. “Are we going to eat soon? I’m starving?” He was still kicking himself internally for not complimenting her. What was wrong with him?

Tohru loved the dress she was in, she thought she looked beautiful. She was a little bit crushed when Kyo said what he did. Didn’t he like her? She felt embarrassed, maybe she did look silly. 

They headed to lunch, and Ayame paid, a rare treat. Kyo and Tohru didn’t say much to each other while they were out, they still didn’t understand the dynamic of whatever they were to each other right now. Kyo couldn’t wait to be alone with her, however, he had so many things he needed to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter! But I have another one in the works, I'll be updating more of the story soon! Sorry it's been so long between chapters, I didn't have any inspiration for a bit, but I think I have it back now <3


	8. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Tohru try to talk to each other, but there is always some distraction. Later, Kyo sees something he is not supposed to see, and he enjoys it.

After dinner with Ayame, they all headed back to Shigure’s house, the sun setting low on the horizon, pink and red swirling in the clouds. “Red in the morning, sailors take warning, red at night, sailors delight!” Tohru told Kyo as they walked along together, Ayame leading the way, outfit billowing in the wind as he moved.   
Kyo smiled a little bit at Tohru’s little ditty, “Where did you learn that from?” He glanced over at her, looking at how the dimming evening light made her look so flawless. Not like he didn’t think she was flawless already. 

“My Mom taught it to me-“ Tohru told him with a smile, nearly tripping by catching the toe of her shoe on a raised bit of sidewalk. Kyo’s hand shot out and caught her upper arm, steadying her. She blushed at his touch, and he pulled back his hand, worried he’d been inappropriate. Tohru continued her story, “She always told me little rhymes like that to make learning fun!”

Kyo smiled, “Your mom sounds nice.” From the stories Tohru told, her mother was a wonderful person. He wished he’d had a mother that had loved him and protected him like Tohru’s mother had done. He fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist, clinking the beads together. His mother had loathed his very existence, and everything she had done had caused him pain. 

“She was so nice-“ Tohru looked away, eyes downcast, momentarily upset by the thought of her mother passing away. “She would have loved you-“ she said finally, scuffing her shoe on the sidewalk. “I wished you could have met her.” Tohru felt lost for a second without her mom, she wasn’t sure what to do. 

Kyo’s heart constricted in his chest and for a moment he felt like he was going to explode. Maybe from happiness, or love, or the protective feelings he felt racing through his veins, he wasn’t sure. Glancing at Tohru his eyes a little wild, he replied, “I would have loved your mom. Just like I l-“ suddenly he was cut off by Ayame.

Ayame had a knack for knowing when people are about to bare their souls, and he slinked back and shoved himself between Kyo and Tohru, giggling and monologing all the while. “And what are you little lovebirds whispering about?” He flipped his long silver hair over one shoulder and glanced between them. Ayame was a beautiful man, he had a stunning complexion, and he obviously took good care of himself.

Kyo flushed, “We’re not lovebirds! And why do you always gotta’ go butting into conversations that aren’t yours?” The blood rushed into his face, and it always became incredibly noticeable that he was blushing in contrast to his orange hair. 

Tohru knew that the conversation had gone off track, and Kyo spent the rest of the walk home yelling at Ayame who kept purposely irritating him. Ayame was desperate for attention and spent most of his life trying to get it, and irritating Kyo was just part of his plan. They finally made it home, and exhausted, Tohru headed up stairs to get changed and get into her bed. 

Kyo finally finished shouting at Ayame, and Ayame and Shigure snuck off, off to do whatever it was they did. Kyo finally noticed that Tohru was nowhere around, and had presumably headed up to bed. He kicked himself. He’d wanted to talk to her about the kiss in the kitchen, and what the heck was going on between them. He couldn’t believe that he’d let himself get distracted by Ayame and missed another chance to talk to her. 

Kyo headed upstairs, but he didn’t sleep, instead he paced around his sleeping area, unsure of what to do. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her, there was something building low in his chest that he had never felt before and couldn’t explain. Was it love? He didn’t know, he didn’t think he’d ever felt that before, so he wasn’t sure what it felt like. Finally, after not being able to sleep, he climbed out the window, and into a tree, heading out into the forest. 

At the same time, Tohru had been laying awake in her bed for several hours. She was confused about their dynamic. She had loved the kiss, the feeling had been electric between them. She’d never desired the touch of a man before that was so strong and overpowering. She’d had crushes before, of course, but never anything to this level.   
She wanted Kyo’s hands all over her body. He had big hands, and they were rough from his training in the forest, and she desired his touch, incredibly. When she’d been on the counter in the kitchen, she could feel a sensation between her legs that was entirely new to her. 

Slowly, she slid her hand down into the front of her underwear, and began to touch herself. She’d never really touched herself before, she’d never had any interest, but thinking of Kyo caused an unending tingle between her legs that she needed to satisfy. As her fingers drew soft circles over her clit, she moaned, and after a few minutes came with a loud gasp, back arching on the bed before drifting off to sleep. 

Outside, Kyo had been perched in a tree. He’d gone outside to get some fresh air, and also keep an eye on Tohru, because for some reason he kept worrying about her. He figured if he was outside, he could at least have some air and keep an eye on her window. It helped him calm down. There was an aura that Tohru gave off that was just pure peace. 

From his perch in the tall tree, he saw her shift in bed, and he was surprised, he’d thought she was asleep. As she propped herself up in bed, he could see her touch herself, laying on the bed, her hand sliding down the front of her pajama pants. His heart rate sped up, and the same pressure built up in his lower belly watching her touch herself.   
Watching her, her face such a mix of pleasure, he felt his erection strain against the front of his pants. Kyo kept his mouth open a little, wishing that he could press his face between her legs, his fingers wrapped around the tree branch and he stared into her window, hungrily. 

She was an angel, and here he was, a literal demon, spying on her. Maybe he was the devil. Maybe his family was right. Maybe he was a terrible person masquerading as a good guy. 

When she came, her perfect little face twisting in ecstasy, he’d been stroking his hand over his length and he came almost instantly. He came mostly on his stomach, but he also got a lot on the front of his pants. Cringing at himself, he felt his face flush with embarrassment. 

He couldn’t believe he’d spied on her, and then jerked off outside like some perv. Good job, he chided himself. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. At first it didn’t seem like such a bad thing, when he was in the moment, but now, he couldn’t believe that had just happened. He slunk back into the house, going to try and wash the stain out of the front of his pants, and get a little sleep before morning. He was wracked with guilt. He always gave Shigure a hard time for being a pervert, but at least Shigure didn’t spy on people and jerk off in trees. 

Kyo rubbed his eyes with his hands and tried to drift to sleep. It seemed like everything in his life was one big regret, and that he couldn’t stop himself from making stupid, fucked up, mistakes. Maybe Yuki was right, maybe he couldn’t be trusted around people because he was the cat. Maybe he didn’t know how to be around normal people. He finally fell asleep, his mind swirling.


End file.
